Just for the Money
by PerfectGreiSky
Summary: Sora has found himself in a difficult position. Desperately needing money he finds himself in the strangest place possible. But this is the quickest way to make money. So he has no choice, right? Right? With the help of the ever charismatic Riku he just might stumble through okay. AU Riku/Sora fic. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Author's Rambles

Hi again. Welcome to yet again another Riku and Sora Yaoi. You don't mind do you? If you're stumbling back by you know the drill. If not, my stories usually include boy on boy action. Don't like don't read.

* * *

This felt so wrong. In fact it probably was, and yet here he was watching from the sidelines like a creeper. The room before him was dimly lit and soft candles were scattered about, making shadows dance along the walls. Bathed within the mysterious glow were two figures; both men. "You can't keep treating me like this; like a child!" The first hissed angrily. He was tall in stature with a wonderfully muscular build that was just right; not too big, and not too small. It was the type of body that could be counted as lean in some instances while imposing in others. Okay, to be fair a lot of things could look imposing next to Sora. That wasn't the point. The person speaking had long silver hair that flowed down his back to rest right around the shoulder blades. Every now and then when he turned the brunette could catch a glimpse of sea green eyes. How exotic was that?

The object the tall stranger's anger was an cloaked older man hunched over his desk. He had a similar build to his young companion; tall and muscular, although, he seemed to be a bit wider in girth. Again, it didn't look bad on him at all and even succeeded in making the younger boy look more childlike. Where the hell do they pluck these perfect people from? There's probably a farm somewhere. That totally explains it. The older man sighed, taking the time to smooth out the paper in front of him. "I'm not treating you like a child." He said after a moment, his attention never once leaving his work. "I'm treating you like a brash young man that is prone to make terrible decisions."

"You're no saint!"

He stopped his writing and ran a hand through his brown hair. It was thick, brown, and cut so that it was layered. "This is why I can talk to you this way in confidence." The older man seemed to sigh, and with that breath his strength seemed to leave him. It looked as if the subject of their argument was physically draining for a moment Sora actually pitied him.

The young teen growled. "That's not good enough!" He lunged forward, sweeping his arms across the table, scattering the contents to the floor. "Master! No," He began before pausing, "Terra! Everything I've ever done has been for your approval."

Terra nodded with a sad smile and rose from his seat. It was more than obvious that no more work would be finished today. Not with his wordy little protégé so upset with him. "You should never strive for the approval of one man, only for the approval of yourself. At the end of the day it is you that has to live with the consequences of your actions. If you learn nothing, at least learn that one lesson Riku."

The silver haired teen lowered his head, chewing on his bottom lip. He was frustrated, it radiated around him like an almost tangible aura; from the aggressive way that he stood, to the slight tremble of his body. Whatever message his teacher had to give was lost on deaf ears. "You're right and that's why I want you to stop treating me like a kid. I'm not the same as you and I understand that my choices can lead to consequences. But you can't block them for me. Sometimes I have to stumble in blindly to truly learn a lesson."

Sora quietly released the breath he had been holding in. He knew nothing about these two, but in the short time he had been watching, hidden from view, he felt drawn to them; this engaging pair of individuals. Maybe it was the desperate plight of the frustrated student to his sympathetic master. Or maybe it was the kind master that was struggling in vain to keep his student from spiraling out of control. Who knows? All he knew was that from his secret spot he watched entranced, hoping that they couldn't hear his heart beating frantically against his rib cage.

Riku's mouth twitched upward into a lazy smile and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Talking won't get me anywhere I know that much." And in that moment it was as if his entire personality changed. His body relaxed and the tension from earlier seemed to melt away. His stance became lazy and open; inviting even.

With their bodies so close together the older man seemed to eclipse the teen's more slender frame. His face was impassive and his jaw clenched as he studied his student with unnerving intensity. "You don't know the darkness you're trying to temp." Terra hissed between clenched teeth as his face struggled with various emotions.

"Then show me." Riku's hands started at his teacher's waist. Palms flat he let his touch travel slowly up the man's body. He grazed over the solid muscles of Terra's well-toned abs before roaming over his chest. The hard shudder he received in response made the silver haired teen smile. Those same playful hands continued to reach up, teasing the collar of Terra's shirt before he yanked the man down to his level.

The kiss that followed was quick like a sudden strike. Riku fed at his master's lips like a drowning man, nipping and teasing with tongue and teeth until the older man shuddered from his embrace. He became bolder with his advances, tilting his head so that he could deepen their kiss.

From Sora's hiding spot he could see the struggle that took place within the one named Terra. The brunette stood frozen, and for a moment he didn't know if the older guy would throw Riku or ravish him. Or maybe throw and ravish him? God where was his mind?!

A soft growl escaped Terra's lips. He snatched Riku forcibly, spinning him so that he could push the young boy against the desk. For a moment Riku's sea green eyes widened with hesitation. "No, don't make that face." The brunette's voice was low and husky, almost menacing even. "You wanted me to stop treating you like a child remember? So finish what you've provoked."

Sora's hands flew to cover his mouth as the once kind teacher began to roughly rip the clothes from his student. The sound of tearing fabric made his pulse race but he didn't dare look away. In the end Riku was naked and at the mercy of his strong companion. The scene was captivating and before he knew it, Sora was breathless from just watching. For a moment nothing happened. Terra's tanned skin looked wonderful against Riku's, in fact he almost seemed to make the paler boy glow.

The pair stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then with a sudden quickness that had Sora gasping Terra began his assault. He raked his nails down the side of his victim's body. Riku's voice came out in a surprised hiss and from where he was sitting Sora could see his body twitch. Terra chuckled softly, starting from the belly button he licked his way all the way up the length of Riku's body, stopping just at the point where the collarbone and neck met. There was a short pause that was filled only with the sound of soft panting before Tera struck. He bit down on the soft flesh of his prey's neck. The moan that escaped Riku's mouth was lewd and inviting. Man this was intense.

The two men moved together, bodies rubbing against each other until both parties cried out from the contact alone. Terra's lips moved from the silver haired boy's tender neck settling on the collarbone. He nipped at the area until it was bright red before moving even further down to the boy's chest. He teased one nipple with his tongue while his strong hands dug into the boy's sides.

Riku's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his back arched in visible pleasure. It was the strangest thing ever. Sora was nowhere near the action, but that didn't stop him from feeling. Every moan that echoed into the air sent shivers down his spine. It was like watching a beautiful train wreck. The couple's bodies twitched and moved together as one and when Terra had finally had enough he turned the boy's smaller frame so that he had a perfect view of his pale back.

So this was it. They were really going to do it? Sex? Sora leaned forward in anticipation. Hell he was starting to feel the effects of his own arousal so he could only imagine what those two were going through. Terra worked quickly to release his manhood from his cloak. Once free he placed the warm length against Riku's backside and rubbed. "Is this still what you want? Is that why you wanted me to see you as a man and not a boy?" He growled softly?

Riku shuddered, hands clawing at the desk. The moan that escaped his lips was one of ultimate surrender. "Yes." Came his husky reply. "Yes master please!"

That response seemed to please him. He smirked, rubbing his hands along the young man's backside before getting a firm grip. "Since you asked so nicely." He chuckled softly before he began to position himself for entry. Riku writhed beneath him helplessly.

And then a bell sounded. "And cut! Alright guys let's end the scene there for today! Everyone let's go the hell home okay?" Sora jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion of sound. Riku and Terra separated instantly. The intimacy of their previous hold was replaced with casual conversation. Seriously? How could you be so calm about that?!

The small warehouse was suddenly alive with people moving about. So this was what it was like to be on the set of a movie. Neat; even if it was one of those movies. The director was a tall and lanky with wild red hair that looked as if it had been sloppily thrown into a pony tail. His eyes were a bright and playful green. "Okay guys, we'll pause here and continue right where we left off. Don't touch a thing, got that?"

Terra stripped out of his cloak, revealing casual street clothes underneath. "Better be ready for tomorrow pillow biter." He chuckled playfully.

"Instead of teasing me you need to do something about those blue balls." The silver haired teen punched his friend playfully and exited the stage, a casual smile on his face, a smile that faded as he approached Sora sitting in a chair off set. "Hey puppy?"

The brunette jumped. "Ye-yes?" he stammered. Without meaning to his gaze rose to meet the tall stranger and his face flushed. Just a second ago he watched this person passionately kissing another man. If that wasn't awkward then what was? And what was with that nickname. Puppy?

"It's time to go blue eyes let's go." Riku nodded towards the exit. When Sora didn't move he frowned. "You act like I'm going to rape you. Let's get out of here. Or did you plan on sleeping here?"

"No I just was-" He stammered.

The director made his way over with a sleepy stretch that made him look catlike. "This is a newbie. Sora is his name." he said with a easy grin.

"Sora?" Riku repeated, looking the boy up and down. "He looks terrified. What crib did you rob this one from Reno?"

Reno laughed. "The same one I stole you from. Don't give me that smart mouthed shit okay? He's legal and his ID checks out just like yours did when you started. I figured I'd get him to show up at the end of the filming day when you and Terra were about to go at it to see if I could scare him off."

Sora blushed and Riku tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk. "Well he's still here."

"Yeah, seems that way." The redhead mused, rubbing his face. "I just didn't want to invest in him if he was going to puss out on me. Alright kid, you show up here at 9am sharp and I'll see about getting you some work okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be back."

"Good, glad to hear that. Well, later kiddies." With that Reno turned and walked off, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Once alone Riku cleared his throat. The awkwardness between them was uncomfortable. "Well welcome to the family I guess." He patted the brunette on the shoulder. "I know it's weird at first, but it's not so bad once you get used to it. Everyone is here for a reason and that's what makes it interesting."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Riku sighed. Okay seriously this kid was somewhat depressing, and that face? It was so kick a puppy pitiful. "Where are you staying tonight? If you're serious about the work I can get you here easy tomorrow."

He shook his head. "I'm in between places so it would be better if I just-"

"Stayed with me for the night? I was just thinking that myself." He smiled casually. "In case you missed it earlier, my name is Riku. Nice to meet you Sora."

Sora backed away from him, putting some distance between them with his arms. "I'm not really one to go home with strangers." He mumbled. "It's nice of you to offer though. I have to go." He turned to leave, forcing a smile on his face that came across as hollow.

The silver haired teen sighed. How many people had he seen with a similar face like that? It was the face and demeanor of a person backed into a wall. In fact it was the face he wore when he first arrived. Terra had been the first one to reach a hand out and make him feel comfortable. Strangely enough it seemed that it was his turn to do the same. "Hey puppy, why did you come here anyway?"

Sora paused. "Oh I really needed the money. Something came up and-"

"You figured this was the quickest way to solve your money troubles, right?" Riku finished. The brunette nodded slowly. "That was my reason too. Come on. Stay the night in my hotel room. In the morning I'll bring you back here. If you're serious about this you have to stop looking at me as a predator and start viewing me as a coworker."

He had a point. The alarm bells in Sora's head were ringing on full blast. Every life lesson his mother taught him about not talking to strangers screamed at him to just walk away. However his mother wasn't here at the moment. He was desperate. So with a heavy sigh he forced his feet to move, following the taller boy out of the building.

He was quiet the whole journey, trailing behind Riku like a lost puppy. The silver haired teen on the other hand seemed quite relaxed as he bid others farewell. Together the pair made it to the parking lot. Riku pressed the alarm on his keys, unlocking the doors to a silver Honda. When Sora made no move to get in he frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"I figured people that did-" the brunette hesitated.

"Porn." Riku finished with a grin.

He nodded. "I figured people that did that made more money." He shook his head after a moment. "I just I expected you to drive a ridiculous car."

"Not my style. " He answered, sliding in the driver's seat. "I'm a pretty practical guy." Sora took his spot on the passenger side. The car purred to life with a simple twist of the key and with that they pulled out of the parking lot.

The ride was quiet, which made things incredibly awkward. Sora didn't know what to say. So instead he listened to radio and watched the city fly by in a sea of colors out the window. If his driver was uncomfortable he didn't make it apparent. Then again the silver head boy seemed to be comfortable with a lot of things.

They drove into the parking lot of a Hilton hotel. No matter how calm he tried to remain, he couldn't help himself from thinking the worse. He got in a car with a guy he had just met. They left together and were now sitting in the parking lot of a hotel. Good god this sounded like the beginning of one of those life time movies that was based off of a true story. Was he going to get raped?

"Hey air head." Sora jumped. "Get out the car."

"R-right! I'm coming." The main lobby greeted them with a rush of cool air. It was elaborately decorated with polished tiled floors and thick rugs. There plush sitting area was filled with a group of people talking in hushed voices. It looked like a meeting of some kind.

From the front desk two women flashed winning smiles and gave a customary greeting that Sora nervously returned. Tucked away in a dimly lit corner of the room was a bar. Never before had he been someplace this nice. Then again his family didn't really do hotels. Riku directed them to the elevator and even that journey was quiet. Maybe this was a mistake. Why wasn't he saying anything?

They got off on the third floor and continued their short trek. Riku dug around in his pockets, produced swipe card and used it to open the door to his room. "Wait!" It wasn't the best way to break the silence but at least it was a start.

He paused before entering. "What is it?"

"I just, I don't really even know you and I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea!"

"Okay look, if it makes you feel any better I'll take the couch and you can have the bed. I have no intention of raping you. I have to save the energy for work tomorrow." With that said Riku entered the room, leaving Sora to clumsily catch the door before it shut him out.

It was a typical hotel room. There was a large bed that sat between two nightstands. Besides that was a couch with several pairs of clothes laid out upon it. Other than that it was fairly empty. For a guy his new companion was fairly neat. The brunette cringed thinking about his mess of a room back home.

Riku took to the couch, sitting on it to remove his shoes with a heavy sigh. When he was done he stretched, leaned back onto the soft cushions and turned on the television. When Sora after he became more certain nothing would reach out and grab him, Sora took a seat on the bed."Thank you again." He mumbled.

"Stop thanking me already. It's fine." The other answered. "You can leave at any time. I'm not keeping you here."

"I know but. I really need the money so I can do this."

"It won't be that bad, Reno eases you into the industry. It will take a while before you get big parts like me and Terra, but either way its good money."

Sora nodded. "I hope so."

"So what's so important that you turned to porn?" At this point Riku turned his gaze toward the bed. His face was serious and his sea green gaze intense.

He felt himself wiggle under that gaze. "There's just something urgent I need to take care of that's all."

Riku nodded after a moment, seeming to respect the secrecy of that answer. "So are you gay?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

"Not…not really?"

"Then why the gay porn industry?"

"I don't know! Someone approached me with a business card. I didn't know what I was getting into." The brunette huffed defensively.

"Heh, well you do have one of those feminine faces. It's not really popular in straight porn." Sora blushed. "Go ahead and shower. You can borrow some clothes from my suitcase in the little closet. Don't worry. It's clean. I'll order some food kay?"

He nodded, sliding off the bed. Sure enough when he opened the closet the suitcase was there. Sora dug through it until he found a simple shirt and a pair of shorts before disappearing into the bathroom. He quickly locked the door and listened for a moment. When he was sure that no one was trying to mess with the doorknob then he turned on the shower.

So far, so good. He was still in one piece. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to trust Riku. In fact it seemed that the other boy was going out of his way to appear as harmless as possible. Sora stepped into the warmth on the shower and let the gentle spray wash over him.

It felt good. Admittedly, allowing the heat from the water to cascade along his skin seemed to melt all the tension away. All of his thoughts flowed down into the drain along with his stress. Everything would be just fine. He'd be okay. This would be fine. Over and over he told himself that, not knowing how much time had passed.

There was a soft tapping on the door. He jumped. "Hey, did you drown in there?" Riku's muffled voice called. "The food is here. I hope you like fried rice."

"Yes, that's fine thank you. I'll be out in a moment!"

"Take your time."

Sora dried, dressed in the offered clothes and ventured outside again. The smell of food hit him hard enough to make his stomach clench and his mouth water. It had been a while since he had eaten.

"Dig in. While you do that I'll shower okay?" Riku nodded to the Styrofoam container on the bed.

"Thanks again." Sora replied sitting down to eat.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. You've been thanking me since you got here." He got up, tugged some clothes from his suitcase and disappeared into the shower.

By this time Sora had started to relax. The first spoonful of food was the best. He poured packets of soy sauce on his rice and dug in. The TV was simply noise in the background. For a moment he seemed to forget about his problems and the steps that had brought him this particular place in life. He ate until he was full and the promise of sleep lingered around the corner. In fact he was so content he almost didn't notice Riku emerge from his shower.

The elder boy came out toweling his hair, dressed in a simple shirt and shorts. He grinned at his new companion, walking by to plop down on the couch. "You look content."

Sora nodded sleepily. "I guess I am. Thanks again."

Riku shook his head. "Don't mention it."

"But why help me?" The brunette forced himself to sit up, though his stomach protested. He rubbed it with a lazy sigh, as if that would make him less full.

Riku nodded to himself. It was a fair question. "Because in this business everyone needs someone. You get into all kinds of things and it helps to have a friend watching your back. I'm that friend."

"Friend?" he repeated. "I still don't understand. You don't even know me."

"Yeah, I know it's weird. I guess you looked like how I felt on my first day." He laughed. "But if you're serious about this, I'll help you through it no problem."

Sora smiled, feeling better already. "So you really think I'll be okay?"

Riku shrugged. "Yeah with practice."

"How the hell do you practice porn?"

Rku eyed him for a moment. "You're cute enough, just let me know when you want to."

Sora's mouth fell open. Seriously the things that came out of this guy's mouth were just strange. "Okay, I'm ready now! Now what?" he countered playfully.

The silver haired boy arched a delicate eyebrow. "Now? Like right _now_ in the moment now?" He sighed, pushing himself off the couch. "Well, alright." He took the few steps to reach the bed and sat on the edge, grinning at the look of surprise on his young companion's face. The first lesson he'd teach this newbie would be not to bait a tiger. "The first thing you've got to learn in this business is to be relaxed."

He reached over to gently brush his hands along the side of Sora's face before giving it a soft few smacks. "Relax damnit."

"You say that while you're romancing my face? How am I supposed to relax like that?!"

Riku chuckled. "This is going to take forever if you're going to be like that about it." He stopped to cross his arms over his chest. "Are you sure you're cut out for this? You could walk away in the morning and I wouldn't say a thing."

There was something about that cocky little smirk of his that pissed Sora off. "Just," he swallowed nervously, "get on with it!"

Without another moment's hesitation Riku lunged forward, seeking out the young brunettes face in what started out as an innocent kiss. The taller boy's lips were surprisingly soft against his own. It was certainly unexpected for a boy. Did all guys in this industry have lips as soft as these? He had a moment to wonder before his thoughts traveled to the make out scene that was filmed today. Riku was kissing Terra earlier. Were Terra's lips this soft as well? Was kissing Riku like kissing everything he had kissed?

Sora felt another firm smack against his cheek and was thankful. God knows where his thoughts would have gone had he continued down that dark path. Riku's industry gained talent made him a very persuasive kisser. He slowly worked his way inside the warm cavern of Sora's mouth, taking his time to explore.

Oh my god this was beyond weird. They had just eaten! Did he taste like friend rice? Wasn't that weird? Maybe Riku liked the taste? It was still weird. Oh great. His mouth tasted weird and Riku would be too nice to complain about it. There was another soft smack to the side of his face. Sora felt his shoulders instantly slack, as he relaxed and let the elder boy take the lead. Riku gently tilted his head back, breaking the kiss soon after so that he could trail light kisses down his neck to collarbone that created a flurry of butterflies in his stomach.

It was actually kind of nice; this feeling. Something told him that Riku would be a gentle lover; at least for this particular moment. Who knows what he was into any other day of the week. He did work in the porn industry after all. So he was probably used to some pretty creative things. Another soft smack to the face. "Relax." He sighed.

"So-sorry." The brunette mumbled.

Riku chuckled lightly against his skin, making him shiver, face buried in Sora's shoulder, he let his hands play with the fabric of Sora's borrowed pajamas. In one smooth motion he sneaked both hands under the cloth, running his warm palms alone Sora's sensitive skin. Sora gasped, his body twitching from the sensation. The stimulation was dizzying, his body tingled. Who knew that such a simple motion could affect him so easily? His breathing accelerated to soft pants. Riku soon filled his vision, a playful smile on his lips. What was next? Curiosity nagged at him.

Riku leaned in, and Sora relaxed into him, his eyes anticipating the next move when Riku gently pecked him on the lips and pulled back. "Very good, you relaxed!" He said, retreating back to his spot on the couch.

"Wait, that's it?"

"Mm-hm." The silver haired teen answered, situating himself for bed. He stretched out against the cushions like a lazy cat before covering himself up with a blanket.

"Oh." The silence that settled soon after was quiet and awkward.

"You're supposed to ease into it." Riku muttered before yawning. "That's it for the night; big morning tomorrow. Go to bed."

Sora nodded, despite his companion not being able to see it. Perhaps that would be the best thing for now. Pulling back the covers for the bed he settled in for the night. Was it strange to feel disappointed? Because that's how he felt, incredibly disappointed. Part of him realized that he was still worked up from the scene from earlier. Another part of him also realized that with most things so far, Riku was right. He needed rest. After a few moments of hesitation Sora settled under his covers, pulling them up until only the top of her head could be seen. There's was no need to rush. He'd simply take things one step at a time. One step at a time.

* * *

Author's Rambles

I've had this one chapter sitting on my computer since the beginning of the year. I was very hesitant to post it actually. I kept thinking: Sora and Riku do porn?! What is F #$ is WRONG with you?!

...sometimes I still feel that way. I just have to keep telling myself that there are much worse things out there. Anyway, I have a general direction of where I want this to go, but I don't know if I should continue it because of the theme. So what do you think? Is the concept of the boys in the porn industry a bit too much?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Rambles

Hello again! I've gotten such a positive response (and one threat from Akino Hakume) that I decided to do my best to continue this. It makes me smile to see how well The Masquerade has done with readers. Hopefully this one will do just as well if not better.

Anyway, boy on boy sucky face. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 2

The sound of the morning alarm shattered the calm of his peaceful dreams. After a moment he heard soft cursing and the sound of someone stumbling around. That's right; for a second he had forgotten he wasn't alone, that he wasn't buried within the warm sheets of his own bed. He had followed some strange guy back to a hotel room where they ate and…and… Sora felt his face flush. He had made out with a guy. "Time to get up buddy, Reno normally wants us there at nine." The alarm was silenced with a click of a button.

He slowly pulled the covers from around his head and rubbed his eyes. Riku was up and moving about. Ugh, he was totally a morning person. Only a morning person moved that fast during this ungodly time of the day. If it were up to Sora, he'd sleep until at least noon. But it wasn't up to him, and he couldn't afford to do it. So with a big yawn he uncurled from his sheets. "Reno told me to come back but he didn't tell me what I would do." He mumbled sleepily.

"We could always use stage hands. The cast is full for this story. You don't seem like you're ready yet anyway." Riku grinned, walking over to pat his new friend on the side of face. "At least you know how to relax now. It's a good start." The brunette brushed, immediately dropping his gaze to the floor. How embarrassing. With a cackle Riku disappeared into the bathroom. A split second later the shower could be heard.

Guess it only made sense that he would want to be clean. No one wants to have sex with a stinky person. And if memory served him right, Sora definitely heard that was supposed to happen today. After a moment he shook his head. Just because the guy did porn it didn't mean that every aspect of his day revolved around it. People shower in the morning. It was totally natural. "Of course it is." He sighed. "I may shower next myself." Great. Now he was talking to himself.

Getting up he stretched and gave his face a good pat. It didn't do much for his grogginess but it helped. After a moment he shuffled over to the nearest mirror and peered into it. His eyelids hung low over his eyes, and his lips were swollen from sleep. His hair? Let's not even get started on that.

Today was the day. He would go to work with Riku and start his new job. Eventually he'd even take part in some of the movies. He frowned at the thought. Sora wasn't exactly a sex expert. In fact, he wasn't even sure he was that good at it. Guess now was a good time to learn.

Sometime later Riku emerged from his shower, toweling his hair. "A shower is the best way to start the day." He grinned playfully. "Best morning wake up call ever."

"I'm not very good morning person." The brunette replied grumpily.

"A night owl then," the older teen shrugged, "some of the best things in life happen at night."

Sora blushed. The way this guy worded things was just weird; or maybe the statement was innocent and he was the one being weird. "I'll shower next then." He mumbled quickly, scurrying to the safety of the hotel bathroom. The room was still heavy with steam from its previous occupant when he entered and shut the door behind him. Locking the door behind him, the brunette started the shower, stripped, and got in.

The water was hot and refreshing, the effects of the steam was like a natural form of coffee that gave him a gentle boost of energy. On the plus side, he'd probably gain a bunch of confidence from this experience. It would just be ridiculous to not have confidence if you're going to have sex on camera. Sex on camera; the thought was almost as heavy as the steam from the shower.

To be honest, that was one aspect he hadn't actually thought about. He had spent so much time being embarrassed about the actual act that he had totally forgotten about the camera. Did it bother Riku he wondered? Probably not, in fact he and Terra didn't seem to notice it at all. How long had they been doing this anyway?

There was a soft knock on the door. "Hey, did you drown? We gotta go!"

"J-just a minute!" He squeaked. Seriously, this guy had to stop startling him. He soaped up quickly, rinsed, and got out to dry. Only there was one problem. He forgot to grab fresh clothes, not that he had them to begin with. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened the bathroom door and peeked out.

Riku was sitting on the couch running a brush through his hair. The black sleeveless shirt and matching shorts made his skin appear paler and the color of his eyes pop. "Hey do you have a extra pair of clothes?" Sora asked sheepishly.

His new companion grinned; fuck, that wasn't a good sign. "Sure, I figured you'd need some." He answered patting a small stack of neatly folded clothes on the couch beside him.

"Oh, thanks," the brunette said, trying his best to smile, "if you could just hand me those that would be great." Part of him knew there was no chance in hell that Riku would bring him the clothes. That didn't mean he couldn't give it the old college try.

Riku shook his head. "Come on out and get them."

"Why?!"

"Because you have to get over this shy shit if you're serious about this."

Sora sighed. He was right, but was it wrong to want to take things slow? Okay with his definition of slow he'd probably never get anywhere with this. To be honest it was a good thing that Riku challenged his delicate sensibilities. So after a bit of mental coaxing, he took the first few steps towards the couch.

Riku flashed him a pleasant smile. "That's it, take your time." He said. "It's nothing special, just a plain white shirt and black shorts."

The brunette waddled over cautiously, keeping a eye on the older teen. Part of him was unsure why he was acting this way. Riku was sitting quietly and so far hadn't budged. Maybe it was silly to treat him like a big bad monster. "That's fine, really." Sora answered, reaching for the clothes.

That was when Riku moved. He quickly reached out, grabbing Sora's hand when the brunette went for the previously offered bundle. "You're going to get dressed right here, right?" he said, that smile still on his face.

"I was going to use the bathroom actually."

"No," he shook his head, "you're going to get dressed here where I can see."

He blushed. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Why do you want to work in the porn industry if nudity is such a big deal?" Riku countered.

Sora opened his mouth to fire back with something witty but stopped. Again the older boy was right. What was the point of getting shy if he really intended to go through with this? Their social interactions were starting to make him feel real stupid. After a moment his shoulders slumped and he sighed, nodding in the process.

Satisfied with this response Riku relaxed back on to the couch to watch. Okay so maybe his previous caution was needed. He wasn't harmless at all. Riku was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

It was unnerving, having someone's steady gaze on his body. Sora could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again. The amount of blushing he did lately was ridiculous; good grief. Did he have to stare so obviously? When he didn't move Riku did it for him, reaching over and handing him a pair of fresh underwear. "You might want these first." Again Sora nodded. It was all he could do. He didn't quite trust his voice at the moment. So he took the boxers and bent to put them on, pausing when his spectator suddenly cleared his throat. "You're going to take the towel off first right?"

"T-the towel?" he repeated.

"The towel; take it off first."

Sora blushed harder. He was already shirtless; did this person really expect him to be completely naked? After a moment he timidly raised his gaze to meet Riku's. Those sea green eyes twinkled with amusement and behind that was patience. Yes. This person did expect to see his everything. Hands trembling, Sora slowly untied the towel at his waist. He took his time, fighting every mental urge that told him this was wrong; that his body was meant to only be seen by certain people, not strangers.

The first peek of skin came from his waistline and continued from there as the towel was removed and dropped to the floor. This was weird. This was so weird. He stood awkwardly, focusing on random things in the room; anything that wasn't Riku. After a moment his hands went to cover his manhood.

"Now, now; don't stop the peepshow." The silver haired teen scolded softly. "Move your hands. I wasn't done looking."

It took him a moment but Sora did as he was told. Honestly, he was never one to brag about his most private area. He was modestly sized and healthy; not to mention very clean. "What is this even for?" he snapped, choosing to hide his obvious embarrassment behind anger.

"Nothing really." Came the answer. "I just figured that I'd get a sneak peak at what I'd eventually be working with.

"I'm not object!" he quickly tugged on the briefs and snatched the shorts from the couch to pull them on next. "I'm not a piece of meat either. Do you enjoy teasing me like this? What's wrong with you?" Instead of answering Riku let his new friend complain and grumble. "Don't just sit there. Say something!"

"Don't forget your shirt." He replied, getting up from the couch. Quietly he went over to his suitcase and slipped on his shoes. Sora stood there for a moment before begrudgingly tugging on the rest of his clothes. "Alright, let's get you to the set. It would suck for you to be late on your first day of porn work."

Sora groaned, and Riku chuckled. Together the pair set off towards the warehouse from yesterday. The ride over was uncomfortably silent. If he was angry Riku said nothing, instead he chose to focus on the road. He parked his car in the parking lot and led Sora over to the tall redhead from yesterday.

"We're back and the kid is with me." He smirked.

Reno arched a eyebrow, his gaze going from one boy to the next. "I'm shocked actually. Okay, well to be honest I could use a stage hand; had to fire the last stupid bitch.

"Wow, language much?" Riku joked.

"When I give you instructions and you go above and beyond the call of duty to do the exact opposite, I have to assume you want the title of stupid bitch." The redhead grumbled.

"What do you want me to do as a stage hand?" Sora asked.

The manager shrugged. "Give a hand on stage." He disappeared for a moment and came back with a clipboard. "These are the scenes we need to do today. There are several items that can be placed to add atmosphere to the room. Do you think you can do that?"

The brunette nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I can do that!"

Reno gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Good job. Go ahead and get that started for me. We'll start filming in about 40 minutes. The first scene shouldn't need much tweaking."

"Don't I need an application or something? Isn't there paperwork?"

Riku flashed him a smile. "You'll do fine." He looked at Reno. "He'll be great, really. Just give him a chance." The redhead scratched at his head for a moment, face crinkling up in a frown. "Don't think to hard boss, your ears will start smoking."

"Fuck you." He sighed with a roll of his green eyes. "Alright virgin; you're Sora right? Since Riku vouched for you get to work and we'll worry about your paperwork when we close for the day."

He was so happy he could have hugged them both; instead he clutched the clipboard and gave his brightest smile. "Thanks, you won't regret it!" His new nickname wasn't exactly a favorite but whatever. He'd be called just about anything for a decent paycheck at the moment.

Reno watched him trot off before for turning his gaze to Riku. "Well, look at you playing the part of mentor." He said lazily.

Riku shrugged. "If he wants the help he'll take it and if he doesn't, he'll walk away. It's as simple as that."

The redhead nodded his understanding. That's how things normally worked around here anyway. He had seen it happen countless times. "Go get ready for your scene."

"Yeah, yeah." The silver haired teen trotted off towards the small room they used for wardrobe. In the distance he could see the top of Sora's head as he moved around the set. He was so cute. Slowly a smile found it's way to Riku's face. There was just something about this kid that made him so much fun to pick with. "Hey Sora!"

The brunette paused and leaned back, his arms filled with props. "Yeah, what's up Riku?" he asked.

"I need your help for a second."

"Just a minute." He watched as Sora placed the objects he held in various places before walking over. The kid certainly had a good work ethic. It almost made him feel guilty for what he was about to do, almost. "What is it?" he asked unsuspectingly.

Riku smiled and motioned for him to follow him into the cozy room. "I need help getting ready." He said plopping down lazily in the nearest chair.

"Oh, okay." Sora's face went back to his clipboard. "You're stopping where you left from the scene yesterday with Terra." He read.

Riku grinned. "Yeah, you were watching us make out. I remember."

The brunette bushed, bringing his paperwork up to hide his face. "It says for every sex scene the bo-" he paused adorably.

"The bottom has to thoroughly be cleaned." He finished. "Don't worry. I did that this morning, remember?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah of course you did."

Naturally he didn't expect the newbie to know all of the details preparing for a sex scene. It was something he'd have to learn for himself if he ever got into making scenes. "That's not what I need help with though."

"Oh, well your outfit doesn't exactly change from the last time." He went over to the costume rack, grateful to find it labeled with the actor's names. "This is what you'll be wearing today." He plucked the clothes from rack and brought them over.

"Yeah thanks." Riku stood and undressed, taking the time to remove each article of clothing slowly so he could fold it then lay it neatly in his chair.

Sora's mouth fell open. Was he really just going to undress like that? After a while he shook his head. Having the same thoughts repeatedly was starting to make him feel like a real dumbass. Of course Riku would undress. To him this was just work. So he forced himself to watch. The shirt was the first thing to go, disappearing over the other boy's head so that there was a perfect view of the pale skin and the lean network of muscles underneath. The pants came next, they slid slowly down his muscular thighs before pooling at his ankles.

"if you're going to be so freaking silent this is going to be awkward." Riku teased suddenly.

"This is awkward?" Sora squeaked. "After everything so far THIS is the thing you consider awkward." He stared incredulously. The older boy laughed at him and he blushed all over again. It was times like this that he felt so inexperienced.

"I'm joking relax." He said with a soft chuckle. He turned, facing his young companion full on in nothing but a pair of grey briefs.

How could he relax? Every time he turned around he was falling for some form of joke. It was embarrassing and now here he was staring at another mostly naked man's body. "Easy for you to say."

"Okay maybe, but look at it this way. You showed me yours so now I'll return the favor."

"I'm pretty sure I look nowhere near this good naked." The brunette scoffed.

Riku grinned at the compliment and then bent to remove the last layer of cloth covering his body. Sora watched quietly, surprised so see the beginnings of silver pubic hair peeking into view. So the curtains matched the drapes; neat. He honestly figured that the older boy achieved that color through some type of hair dye.

"There's no coloring anywhere on me. This is the hair color I was born with." Riku said sitting on down in the chair. He lounged comfortably, as this was simply a normal conversation and he wasn't completely nude.

"I didn't say anything." Sora grumbled defensively. He couldn't help it, his eyes kept traveling down to that area.

"I get that question a lot, so I tend to answer automatically." He shrugged. "Okay. I'm ready."

"You want me to help you get dressed?"

Riku shook his head. "No not at all, I can do that myself." He said. "I need a fluffer."

"Oh!" Sora smiled. "Sure, where do you keep them?"

Riku reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging him uncomfortably close. "It's not a object." He said, staring the brunette in the face. "It's a person."

Sora's gaze went from the spot on his arm where Riku held him firmly, to the boy's face. He had a sinking feeling about where this was going. "Who is it."

Riku grinned. "You're really going to play stupid right now? Why else did you think I called you in here?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know what a fluffer is!"

"I need you to arouse me."

"You need me to what?!"

"I need you," he jerked his head to a small table in the corner, "to go over there and get me some lube, and then use it to jerk me around a bit."

Sora blushed. "Stop being weird, what do you even think this is?"!

"I think this is the set of a porn flick and I also think you work here." When the younger boy opened his mouth to complain he held his hand up. "You can't shy away from stuff like this if you're going to be here. You're talking about having sex on film for money and yet you can't do something like this to help me get ready. I have sex for a freaking living Sora. Did you honestly think I could just snap my fingers and pop a boner?"

"YES!" he shouted, cringing almost instantly afterwards. With his little outburst over, he quickly ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I thought that's how it worked. I'm sorry, okay?"

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Just help me. If you're serious about this there may come a time when you need this kind of assistance. Are you going to shy away then too? Because you can't if you seriously plan on making a career out of this."

As usual he was right. Sora nodded more to himself than anything before getting up to grab the bottle of KY on the nearby table before returning to crouch in front of his nude companion. He forced himself to look. Riku was limp, naturally. The soft organ lay waiting between the boy's legs. Sora had jerked his own junk around on several occasions but never before had he touched another guy.

He sat there for a while. Riku said nothing. Filming would be starting soon, so if he was going to do this he needed to swallow his pride now. The brunette cringed. Did he really just say swallow while staring at a guy's penis? Shaking his head he opened the bottle and squeezed a good bit of the clear oil in his palm. After rubbing his hands together, he reached out to touch it. Nothing. Okay, so it didn't bite, that was a relief.

He started simple; there was no reason to rush things. So Sora reached out and brushed a finger along the length, watching with a mild form of fascination when it stirred. It twitched first and then as his gentle coaxing continued, it began to swell. The change was intriguing, sadly Sora had never taken this much interest in his own body. It was funny how transfixed he seemed now.

He rolled his eyes up to catch a glance at Riku. The elder boy had relaxed back into his chair, head leaning back over the edge. Was this embarrassing for him too? Probably not. Maybe he was trying to make things less awkward. Honestly, not having those sea green eyes on him was certainly helpful. There's no way in hell he'd be able to do this with Riku watching.

Sora took the opportunity to wrap his fingers around the now firm shaft. It twitched in his hands. After a while he started to move in simple up and down movements. That was when he noticed the change. He saw the muscles in Riku's body twitch. The brunette smiled. At least he was doing something right.

He decided then and there to take the opportunity to relax in to it. It was just a hand job, surely these happened all the time in these films. So he chose to think of this as on the job training. He used his imagination. This was just another scene and he was playing his part. That certainly gave him courage. He moved quickly enjoying at the way Riku's body responded, it was like he was slowly chipping away at that cool exterior. What would be underneath? What type of lover was he off camera?

Sora added a second hand, using both at the same time. Riku swallowed a moan. Sora felt himself grin. Not such a wordy bastard now was he?

"Alright, that's enough." He managed after a moment, sounding winded.

Sora backed off instantly. "That's all you needed right?" he asked.

"Yeah, a fluffer is someone that stands by to make sure the performers are always ready. It's like part of the makeup I guess."

"It's weird." the brunette grumbled before frowning. "Hey wait a minute. I'm not part of the make up crew. You tricked me!"

"Yeah, and it's your piece of education for the day; not exactly useless knowledge." He stood in all his nude erect glory and put on the clothes for his scene.

Sora wasn't sure if he should thank him or slap him. Without saying another word he watched Riku leave. Was he angry? Did he do something wrong? For some reason he did not want Riku to be angry at him. In this strange new place, he was the closest thing to a friend Sora had. He waited a few minutes before following him outside. The actors for the scene were already in place. Terra and Riku was already engrossed in conversation when he neared.

"There you are virgin." Reno called. "You did what I asked. Good. Your part's over for now. Just sit tight and watch the show.

"Al-alright." he frowned at the nickname. They were seriously going to have to talk about that.

When Reno called for the start of the scene the persona of both the boys on stage changed, they seemed to shift completely. They were no longer two joking friends. In a instant they had returned to the arrogant student cornered by his powerful master. They picked right where they left off as if there hadn't been hours between them.

Terra made a show of ripping the clothes from his young student again. The sight of Riku's naked form so soon made Sora blush. The pair moved together, as one, bodies rubbing and molding together until it was hard to separate the two. Then Terra bit at Riku's neck. The scream that came forth almost tore a sound from his Sora's surprised lips, but he bit down to remain silent.

Just like last time the two lost themselves in the role of their characters. Terra hoisted his smaller lover onto the desk and positioned himself accordingly. Riku's head lulled to the side and Terra's hands griped firmly on his behind. The penetration was slow and Sora watched every second of it. Terra pushed in slowly until he had completely sheathed himself within Riku's body. Riku's eyes rolled and his body twitched visibly. He wasn't given a moment to adjust however. The assault on his body had begun.

The sex was rough, which each powerful thrust the desk supporting Riku thudded against the wall. His moans filled the air in time with each rhythmic tap. Terra buried his face into his pale neck and continued his assault from there, speeding up and slowing down whenever he felt the need.

Riku was one continuous line of sound. His moans were like soft music in the air, stopping only when Terra stopped. "What, what's wrong?" He panted at after a moment. The older boy said nothing; instead he separated their two bodies. "Don't stop; what are you stopping for?" he pressed. "Hey answer me Master Terra!"

Terra yanked him from the desk then. Riku yelped, stumbling in attempt to keep his balance. The elder man spun him around and forced him to bend over the desk. Struggling a bit, the silver haired teen opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced when he was forcibly entered from behind.

Sora cringed at the rough treatment. Movie or not, seeing it for the first time was a bit uncomfortable. He had a moment to wonder if Riku was okay before the moans reached him. They were different, more intense. Terra's rough handling of him tore scream from scream from between the boy's lips until ecstasy and pain seemed to blur into one line.

Terra gripped his lover's hips tightly and continued to force his way in over and over again. Sora sat mesmerized, his breathe quickening which each thrust until both participants cried out their orgasm. He shuddered. "Alright boys, take a breather and we'll film the scene from the top." Reno's voice was so sudden it made the brunette jump.

Terra pulled himself from Riku and gave the younger boy a pat on the back. Riku in turn sat on the floor and sighed, looking spent. Sora made his way over. "I don't know what to say." He began.

"Was I that bad?" Riku joked. He always seemed to be joking, even in situations like this.

The brunette shook his head furiously. "No that's not what I meant! I meant your characters are so believable I was worried for a second." He sighed. "It was my first time seeing something like that so I guess," he trailed off, "I'm not sure what I thought."

"You were worried about me? How cute."

"Don't be a ass!" Sora frowned at his own phrasing. "I mean, stop being a jerk." He blushed. Riku blinked for a second and then laughed. "It's not funny. I'm still new to this, remember? Did it hurt? It sounded like it did? Are you sure you're okay? You have to do it again, like seriously?"

He chuckled. "Slow down and I'm fine. I promise. There's not much pain, and even if there is, it's not a bad pain. I've been working with Terra long enough to where it doesn't bother me." He rain a hand through his silver hair. "So, yeah I'm alright." He gave a tired smile.

"Is there something I can do to help?"

Riku looked at Sora; really looked at him. He stared into that round, innocent face and for a moment he wished that they had met years earlier. He wished that they had been friends in high school, and maybe had found a college to go to together so that they could keep in touch. He was a good guy with a pure heart and someone he wanted to desperately keep around. "There's one thing I can think of." He said after a short pause."

"Sure, tell me what it is and I'll get it."

Riku shook his head and smiled. That trusting personality just melted his heart. "Right now, more than anything I need a really good fluffer." Before the feisty brunette could fix his pouty lips to protest he leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't bother with the boy's delicate sensibilities, or even concern himself with possibly backlash. At that moment, the only thing he could think of was Sora's soft lips and the sweet taste of the boy on his lips.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview

Sora tried to mask his emotions but failed miserably. In the end he broke down and left the room, leaving the door to swing close behind him. Riku cast one look back at the bed and the sighed, turning to follow his distraught friend into the hallway. "Sora." he called after the brunette's retreating form. "Sora wait for a second!"

When his request was ignored, Riku jogged after him, closing the distance quickly. "Hey wait up." He latched onto Sora's arm, using it to yank the boy backwards.

Sora turned quickly, his blue eyes filled with tears. The sight was enough to make his heart ache. "Come here." Riku coaxed gently, arms open. Sora chose that moment to break, throwing his body into the awaiting embrace so that he could cry into Riku's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

There was nothing else Riku could say at that moment to take the pain away. So he repeated those simple words over and over again like a soft mantra. They stood there together just like that, not caring about random strangers that would pass by and see them. He held on to the boy's smaller frame and let him shake all his grief and tears out in the form of soft sobs. "Hey, come on Sora. Look at me, you're not alone in this okay?" he lifted the boy's chin gently. "I won't leave you alone."

And that was the honest truth. The brunette nodded solemnly and wiped at his eyes. "I barely know you though. I don't understand why."

Riku smiled. "I think from the first time I saw you I knew I'd probably do anything for you. You just drew me straight to you."

"Why?!" he shouted, stomping his foot in frustration.

Sadly there was no answer for that, or at least not a good one that would make Sora feel better. So instead of words the silver haired teen chose action. He pulled the brunette to him and went straight for those pouting, trembling lips. Sora tensed up to protest but Riku held him firm, deepening their kiss until he melted into it. What started out as one sided quickly between a battle for dominance. Sora leaned into it, feeding at Riku as if he could drink him down until there was nothing left...

* * *

Author's rambles

One thing I've learned is that writing about sex is a lot like real sex, sometimes you just don't feel like it. I try anyway! The end result is usually incredibly awkward to read. In the end these chapters are deleted and rewritten several times before I say: "Okay! That sounds about right!" ...did I mention how awkward my google search history looks right now? I didn't know what a fluffer was until I did a little research. I promise I'm not a creeper.

Anyway, my first plan was to update this every week. I still want to try to do that. However, I take care of my mother at home and it's possibly the most exhausting thing I've ever done. lol. So I apologize if these come out later than intended... m(。_。)m *bows politely* Until next time, read and Review please! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Rambles

Thanks so much for the reviews! I enjoy going through and reading them.

Do I really need a disclaimer at this point? Like...is it really necessary? Did you really skim through 2 previous chapters of porn only to decide at the THIRD chapter that you wanted to leave me angry comments? Didn't think so.

* * *

Whoever said that filming sex was easy, obviously lived in some sort of fantasy world. Sora watched Riku and Terra go through the same scene and motions for hours. They would kiss and grab, only to be halted by a unsatisfied Reno. The two actors would separate for a moment and stage hands would descend upon them. Sometimes Riku would need water. Terra would need fluffing. It was understandable, they were normal people after all. Normal people had normal needs.

Sora timidly approached during a pause in what seemed like constant love making. Riku was sitting on the floor, looking exhausted. "Hey, you okay?" the brunette asked. Smooth start, not the best conversational starter but at least he tried. Now just didn't seem like the time to open with a joke.

Riku continued to stare off into space for a second before answering. "Yeah," he mumbled, "just tired." he managed a smile. "Not even I like sex this much." He ran a hand through his silver hair with a yawn. "Reno can be a picky bitch sometimes. It's a little annoying." he finished the sentence with a half smile that ended with a cringe, as if the lingering thought of their boss seemed to cause him anguish.

"Is it always like that?" the younger teen asked. "I mean, the how many times have you repeated this?"

He chuckled. "I don't know actually," he said, "too many times if you ask me. My ass is so sore right now."

Sora laughed along with him but that soon died down, his face becoming serious. "I'll have to go through that too right?"

Riku nodded solemnly. "Yeah, retakes are a part of any movie industry."

"Alright back from the top people!" Reno's voice shattered the small sense of peace that had settled between the two boys. The red head saunted back to the set, plopping down heavily in the director's chair with a agitated sigh. "We're wasting time let's move!" The guys shared a look and with a reassuring pat on Riku's shoulder Sora quickly exited, taking his place off the stage.

Terra offered him a hand, which Riku graciously took. They repositioned themselves accordingly. Riku bent over the desk, bracing himself against the old wood. Terra nestled himself intimately above him. Their chemistry, while incredibly casual, radiated the amount of fatigue experienced by both parties. They were piled on one another like muscled puppies. The thought made Sora grin.

In a similar situation he would probably lean on his scene partner as well. It must be nice to have a close friend to work with. Sora was exhausted just from watching them, doing this alone would probably be torture. Reno began to count down and when the final number escaped his lips the boys changed.

Riku's face contorted in pleasure and soon the moans started. Terra's face took on the look of a man caught up and washed over with waves of rapture. It was amazing how easily they could transition. Maybe it was because of the amount of practice they had. How long had they been doing this again?

Sora quietly backed away, clutching the clipboard to his chest. There was another scene after the one they were filming. It wouldn't hurt to start preparing for it. Watching Riku having sex over and over again was starting to make him feel awkward. It was starting the get harder and harder to ignore the fact that his body was starting to respond to some of the sights and sounds around him.

He continued his trek to another room that was labeled set two. "This is the library." He mumbled softly as he looked around. There were shelves that lined the walls, and some old looking furniture. Someone had already did most of the work for him. That was a plus at least.

Immediately he begin the task of arranging the room. Anything was better than thinking about the sex in the other room. It was distracting. Riku was distracting. Sora shook his head. "I can't believe I keep thinking about that." he lamented; that being the kiss from earlier.

Riku's lips had been so incredibly soft against his own. Their kiss happened so sudden it took him by surprise. He couldn't even be angry about it. In all actuality he should have been angry about a lot of things the older boy did. It seemed that every time Sora turned around, he was the butt of a sexual joke. But he couldn't be angry; not even a little bit. Every tease, joke, and demonstration forced him to test his limits and that was something he desperately needed.

Especially if he was going to make enough money to take care of- "Hey you're new here aren't you?"

Sora frowned at the interruption, following the melodic voice to its owner. "Yeah." he managed, his eyes settling on a petite red haired young woman. She smiled at him and it reached her eyes, making the pretty blue orbs sparkle happily. She wore a white skirt and black tank top shirt and scandals.

"Nice to meet you Newbie." she smiled and it was contagious.

"Thanks," he grinned, "I'm Sora." he offered his hand to shake and she took it gently.

"Kairi."

Blinking he looked down at his clipboard. "Kairi? Yeah you're in this next scene." he continued for no other reason other than to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah I am. Me and Riku are shooting together." she shrugged, coming around to glance over his shoulder. "If Reno ever decides he's satisfied with the current scene that is."

The brunette chuckled at the comment. Not a bad start. He was standing in front of a cute girl and he hadn't said anything stupid; not yet anyway. "Do you need help getting dressed or anything?"

She smiled playfully. "First day on the job and you're already trying to get in my pants Sora?"

The brunette blushed. "No, not at all I was just told that I was supposed to help!" he stammered, although now since she mentioned her pants he would certainly think about them. Did that make him a pervert? Probably. Just a bit.

"I know silly. I'm just teasing." she laughed.

Seriously though, he was going to have to stop falling for these jokes. It was just starting to get sad. A awkward silence settled between them. She smiled at him shyly, a gesture that he returned. She was cute with hair so red it reminded him of roses. "Yeah, I get teased a lot." he sighed sheepishly.

She paused for a moment before erupting into a fit of giggles that she tried to hide unsuccessfully behind her fingers. The sound made her appear youthful and innocent. "Sorry." She said, clearing her throat. "I just didn't expect you to be so honest about it."

"Yeah well, since I've been here Riku gets me all the time." he admitted, making sure to leave out some of the more personal bits.

Kairi's face lit up. "Riku does that to you?" She laughed again, hands going to hold her side. "My goodness!" She sighed. "He is a trickster. Don't take it too personally though. He's a great guy."

"Yeah he is." Sora mused. It was the truth, despite all the odd things that had transpired between them. There was a method to Riku's madness. He could see that now. "So you said that you and Riku are acting in the next scene?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

She nodded. "There's a bit of dialogue but it's a porno so..." She trailed off with a casual shrug.

"You're going to have sex with Riku?" the brunette gaped.

Kairi nodded. "Well yeah, it's in the script." she smiled, shuffling her feet shyly. "He's pretty good at it too."

Sora blushed. Seriously, the things that came out of these people's mouths were personal enough make his ears burn for days. "I wouldn't have thought that you would-" he stopped before continuing. Would she take offense to it? Some people reacting to things differently.

"I understand, I don't look like a adult movie actor." She shrugged again. "But I am one."

"What made you want to do this?" the brunette asked.

Kairi tilted her head left and right, giving the question some consideration. "I don't know. Maybe I was bored. There's no special reason for it if that's what you were thinking."

That was his general thought process; that she was here because of some back story. For some reason it didn't occur to him that someone would wake up one day and say: I want to have sex for a living. "Boredom lead you to this?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, I know right?" she giggled. "I don't know what I was thinking." she eyed him curiously. "So when will you start acting?"

He blushed. "As soon as I can stop blushing like a school girl I guess." She laughed again. Maybe he wasn't doing as bad as he thought. To be honest, if he was still in school he would have jumped at a chance to date a girl like this. Would he still jump knowing her work history? Probably; after spending some time talking to her she seemed like a okay girl. They do say that you shouldn't judge a book by their cover. "Do you want to grab a drink together?"

the redhead blinked for a moment, as if the question caught her by surprise. Then she smiled and it was brilliant. "Sure, I've got nothing else to do." She settled herself intimately against his side, snaking her arm through his with a soft pat. "Come on Newbie, I'll show you where the break room is. When you get your first check I want a real drink though."

Sora laughed, his heart leaping with excitement. "Deal."

She led the way, talking casually the entire trek. She was a only child and instead of going to one of those stuffy colleges like her parents wanted, she was doing this. It started out as a curiosity thing at first, and then evolved into something she enjoyed. It was amazing how people came from all walks of life. "What about you?" she said, pushing the door open to a small room. It was tiny, but cozy at the same time. There was a table of snacks, plenty of water and a few chairs to lounge in.

"I just really needed the money." he answered. She leaned in curiously, expecting a continuation. Sora quickly turned his head to avoid that gaze.

After a moment her face softened with a look of understanding. "I'm sorry," she began, "I didn't mean to pry." After a awkward bit of silence, she went to the counter of snacks and grabbed two bags of chips and soda. "I was just curious because you're new." She held them out like a offering, along with a friendly smile

He took them gratefully. "No, it's my fault." after a moment his lips tilted up into a half smile. "I just don't really like talking about it."

"Fair enough." The two sat together in comfortable silence that was occasionally broken by her chatting. It seemed to be a thing, Sora noted. Kairi didn't like long pauses of silence. Instead of personal information she began giving details about some of the staff. Terra was using the money he earned to help pay for something. At night he took classes at the local college. Their Director Reno had wanted to direct movies but fell short and was now doing low budget porn films.

"Terra's in college?" the brunette repeated. Then again it wasn't that impossible. He had the body of a football player. Maybe under normal circumstances he would have been one too.

"Oh yeah, I forgot what he's going for though." the redhead giggled. "Something that requires a lot of brains no doubt."

There was a knock on the door and a second later Riku poked his head in. "Hey, you guys were in here the whole time?"

Kairi grinned at him. "Yeah, you done with Terra?"

He shrugged. "Looks like it; he's no longer being a pain in my ass." The redhead giggled and Sora blushed. How the hell do you laugh about something that hurts? The silver haired teen grabbed him some water before taking a seat next to Sora. "I'm going to get you to lighten up one way or another." he grinned.

Sora shook his head. "It's just some of the things you say. I don't think I'll ever get used to them." he glanced over shyly. "Are you okay? You looked tired the last time I saw you."

"I'm fine. I promise."

"The next scene is with you and Kairi."

"Jealous?"

"N-no! Why would you say that!" Sora shoved him playful, Riku yelped and pushed back in return while Kairi sat back and laughed. The boys wrestled, ending with Riku pinning Sora's smaller frame to the floor.

"Winner, Winner!" the redhead cheered and the giggles started again. "You two are a mess." she managed after the fun died down. "I should really go get ready though. My Scene is coming up."

"I'll catch up in a bit." Riku said.

She smiled at Sora. "You still owe me that drink."

He nodded. "No problem." She waved before making her exit. The two boys were left alone.

"So you met Kairi." Riku started.

"Yeah, she's really great."

"Do you like her?"

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, I don't know. She's really cute though." Riku didn't answer instead he nodded. Whether or not this was in agreement or not, Sora didn't know. Did he like Kairi as a friend? Yeah, she seemed harmless enough. Maybe if they hung out more he would even like her as a potential girlfriend.

They sat for a moment while Riku munched on his snacks and downed water. Was he angry about something? It was hard to tell, but Sora knew that he didn't want the closest thing to a friend angry at him. He opened his mouth to say something and then his cellphone rang.

Riku paused, their eyes met and slowly the brunette removed the phone from his pocket. He looked at the number and paled. "What is it?" Riku asked.

"It's my mom." The response was so soft Riku had to lean in to hear well. "I need to go."

* * *

Reno took the news of the boys needing to leave better than Riku had expected. Honestly, he was expecting the redhead to throw a damned fit; he had a scene coming up after all. He was basically asking to skip out on work. "No problem, I'm behind in editing anyway." He had said, before waving them off dismissively.

That was all he needed to hear before quickly herding Sora to his car. The brunette had said nothing since he hung up the phone. The most he managed to get was that he needed to get to the hospital. Riku managed to get the name and the address and started the drive.

"Your mom's in the hospital?"

"She is." Nothing; Riku waited, expecting more but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Again there was only silence. He groaned, his hands gripping tightly at the steering wheel. "This is going to be a long drive if you don't say anything."

"I'm sorry, there's just a lot on my mind right now."

He nodded; guess that was something that should be respected. Hospital visits can be stressful things. It's just that he was worried. Never before had Sora been so distant. Sure, the brunette had his occasional slumps, but this was a complete downward spiral. Riku just wasn't used to not being able to get a response out of him.

Traffic wasn't a problem on the freeway so the pair managed to cross town quickly to reach their destination. Riku parked and got out with Sora leading the way. The Hospital was like most, tall with large windows and filled with sick people. No matter how you tried to dress it up, there was always that same feeling. There was no amount of paint or decorations that could take away that cold almost too clean feeling.

The brunette didn't stop at the desk; he walked in and went straight for the elevators. So his mother already had a room here? Sora had been with him for a few days now and he hadn't mentioned a thing. There were so many things Riku wanted to ask but he knew better. If Sora didn't feel like talking in the car, that probably wouldn't have changed now that they were here.

The elevator ride was short. The car soared up at a speed that left him feeling dizzy. When the door opened, Sora stepped out to the nurses' station and made a right. A few greeted him with smiles and hellos that he faintly returned. So they knew him by name? His mother had been here for a while then.

He kept walking, passing cookie cutter rooms with patients and workers until he came to the end of the hall. Tucked away in the corner was a door. Just outside of it was a cozy little common area, probably for families to rest. Hospitals weren't always the most relaxing places, with their tiny rooms and uncomfortable accommodations but the common areas could provide you at least some open room to breathe. Sora sucked in a deep breath, released it, and entered inside.

The room was dark and the blinds were closed. The only light came from the television. There was a bed against the wall. "Mom?" he called softly.

Riku closed the door behind them and followed. The woman in the bed was a brunette with Sora's eyes. The only difference was that while he was a healthy teen, she was incredibly frail. She turned her head, eyes fluttering from the drugs being pumped into her through the IV drip. "Hey Baby." She sighed, reaching with her right hand. Sora, instantly grabbed it. "I didn't mean to bother you but the doctor said this was important." She smiled.

"You're never a bother to me." He answered. "I'm glad you called. I did what I said I would do. I got a job."

"You do? What is it?"

His face faltered. "I-I work in-" How do you even form you lips to tell your mother something like that?

"Sales." Riku interrupted. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Riku." He smiled.

It took her a moment to focus but when she did she gave him the same motherly look. "Riku? You work with Sora?" she paused, to lay back on her pillows for a bit. "Thank you for taking care of my boy."

"No problem."

"What did you need mom?"

She paused for a bit. "I know this isn't something you'd like to talk about, I wanted to tell you in person." She gave her son's hand a squeeze. "You understand that right?"

"What is it?"

"They're not sure if my treatments are working." she began. "At a certain point if there's no improvement they're just going to try to make me comfortable." It started slowly and Riku watched. Sora quietly slid his hand from his mother's, letting it fall to his side. He just stood there, face contorting while several different emotions fought for dominance on his face. His mother closed her eyes as if watching her son's silent battle was just as painful for her as it was for him. In the end he broke down and left the room, leaving the door to swing close behind him.

So this was it. This was the deep dark secret that had lead him onto the set of one of Reno's productions. His mother was probably in the middle of chemotherapy or radiation. On top of that it seemed like she was dying. Riku approached the bed carefully and touched the hand his companion had just abandoned. "Don't give up just yet. I know it's rough but part of the battle is mental."

She smiled and gave his fingers a good squeeze, the strength in that simple gesture surprised and brought a smile to his lips. "Thank you."  
He headed for the door. This was the thing that brought Sora to him. Of all the things, he would have never guessed. To be fair, the only thing the boy would say was that he needed money. Riku paused once, glancing back at the bed before turning to follow his distraught friend into the hallway. "Sora." he called after the brunette's retreating form. "Sora wait for a second!"

When his request was ignored, Riku jogged after him, closing the distance quickly. "Hey wait up." He latched onto Sora's arm, using it to yank the boy backwards.

Sora turned quickly, his blue eyes filled with tears. The sight was enough to make his heart ache. "Come here." Riku coaxed gently, arms open. Sora chose that moment to break, throwing his body into the awaiting embrace so that he could cry into Riku's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

There was nothing else Riku could say at that moment to take the pain away. So he repeated those simple words over and over again like a soft mantra. They stood there together just like that, not caring about random strangers that would pass by and see them. He held on to the boy's smaller frame and let him shake all his grief and tears out in the form of soft sobs. "Hey, come on Sora. Look at me, you're not alone in this okay?" he lifted the boy's chin gently. "I won't leave you alone."

And that was the honest truth. The brunette nodded solemnly and wiped at his eyes. "I barely know you though. I don't understand why."

Riku smiled. "I think from the first time I saw you I knew I'd probably do anything for you. You just drew me straight to you."

"Why?!" he shouted, stomping his foot in frustration. Was that a mini tantrum? God he was cute.

Sadly there was no answer for that, or at least not a good one that would make Sora feel better. So instead of words the silver haired teen chose action. He pulled the brunette to him and went straight for those pouting, trembling lips. Sora tensed up to protest but Riku held him firm, deepening their kiss until he melted into it. What started out as one sided quickly between a battle for dominance. Sora leaned into it, feeding at Riku as if he could drink him down until there was nothing left.

He needed a lifeline, something strong and steady that he could hold on to. Most of all he needed to be held and told that everything would be okay, even if those words were lies. They broke apart breathless. Sora wiped at his eyes. "It's okay." Riku repeated. "Look, tomorrow I'm checking out of the hotel and going to my house. You've been with me for this long and I haven't done you anything. You might as well stick around a little longer." He whipped at his friends face with his hands.

"I can't pay you." Sora mumbled miserably.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to help."

He released his breath with one long sigh, and with that breath all the tension in his body went with it. He leaned forward and rested his head on Riku's chest. "Thank you."

There was no need to answer. So instead Riku folded Sora back into the safety of his arms. It would be alright. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Author's Rambles

Ah...I'm so terrible with the deadlines I set for myself. What happened to the update once a week rule? Sadly I didn't want to post this. It just didn't sound anywhere near what I wanted it to sound. No amount of rewrite seemed to be able to fix that either. Funny thing, I did get to write some of this in a hospital. I would sit in the common area in the hallway and giggle to myself as I thought about that sad little scene. Oh the irony.

Anyway, I introduced Kairi. Someone mentioned that I should bring Sephiroth into this. My goodness some of you guys think more about these things than I do. It wasn't my intention to bring him in though. I figured he might be too old maybe? Since all the actors so far have been around the late teen and early 20 age bracket.

Who knows, he might pop up if I can figure out what to do with him.


End file.
